


Silence upon the Mountain

by Sinammon



Series: S.M.A.U.G. Shelter [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Sadness, Attempt at angst, Bilbo is just done, Dis is a meddling mother, Fili and Kili are young, Gandalf is still Gandalf, Grammar/Spelling slaughtered and butchered into pieces, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, SMAUG is the one!, Slaughtered it, Smaug is terrible, Thorin is a constipated idiot, Thorin-centric, last of us au, sorry - Freeform, yet old later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinammon/pseuds/Sinammon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A light from the shadow shall spring; if you get lost within it, look for the light. Lay your weary head onto me, believe in me... believe in the Fireflies!" The voice shuddered in its wake, the static ruptured in seconds of its arrival. </p><p>Who will end the Silence upon the Mountain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence upon the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> The Last of Us AU. Probably slaughtered everyone's expectations. Sorry.  
> Me attempting at angst is perfectly horrible. I faff about with it and turn it into humor, which really does not go with the post and pre apocalyptic disturbances that are happening in later chapters. 
> 
> Welp. Expect OOC-ness, although I would try to avoid it as best I could. Don't expect much, really. 
> 
> First Person POV, glimpses of Post-Apocalyptic and remains in the Pre-Apocalyptic until all goes to reality. Enjoy. :D

__Summer 2023_ _

  _Rancid smell, rancid smell… just everywhere. Death filled the air with those blasted fungi things, fumes took a physical form, a deadly physical form. Nephews did some runs. Rations ran cold, scarce._

_A golden man, honey-curled locks, wide-eyed with green tints—glowing that perfect shine; his cheeks, wanly pale, awaiting a touch._

_Oh how I want to touch it. Like a jewel awaiting to be hoarded._

_But I can’t, I must move on. I must move on, Dis is trailing back—Fili, Kili, the two knuckleheads running ahead of us._

_What have I done to deserve this?_

#  _Pre-Apocalypse: 11:30, Summer 2013_

Dis is an irritating sister.

“ _Oh I am the irritating one! Irritating is much more subtle than brooding!”_ Guessed I voice my thoughts. Great, add it to my list of ‘What I Hate about Thorin.’ Great list, my brother started it—that little brat.

“Well, sister-mine, what did you want from me?” I encouraged her to say what she asked of me one last time. The sigh on the other end of the phone could say she was exasperated.

“ _I said, ‘will you please watch the kids a little bit longer? Vili and I are working overtime and it would not be fair for the kids… and the babysitter. Anyways, they love you, so why should they give you more grief?”_

You do not know the half of it, sister.

I let out a sigh; sometimes life can give you a box of lemons at your front door. And this is one of them. People say the same, but make lemonade. With me, it goes in a one-eighty handspring towards loony town.

“Why do you not ask Frerin? I knew it was said dumbly. Ignorant or something of the sort my sister may retort. She was utterly witted and filled with our mother’s snarky-ness. Something to trifle with, but Vili seemed he could handle this shit she puts me through.

“ _Very dumb Thorin,”_ I knew she would say that, “ _Frerin doesn’t even know how to take care of himself, most of the time. You think he could take care of my kids?”_ She was right. Frerin wasn’t the most responsible person in the house of Durin. He was a bit enthusiastic and filled with glee but he also had the irresponsibility of rash decisions and children.

He lost Fili once, Fili—the one who always stayed perfectly still only if Kili was around, if not… then he bounces off aimlessly.

And that time, Kili _was_ around.

“No,” I mumbled into my phone.

“ _Where are they now?”_ Good question, where are the two knuckleheads now? Without an answer, I went towards the living room, fumbling with my coat—, which ended up on the floor other than the peg--, and flailed with my phone before entering my desired destination.

To find my two knuckleheaded nephews on the couch with their heads together, legs wrapped around each other and arms around one another’s shoulder, sleeping.

“In my living room, sleeping.” I drawled a yawn before shaking my head, receding the drowsiness from overtaking me, just a smidge.

“ _Ok, Ok,”_ I heard Dis say with hesitancy and apprehension, probably driven her to worry without an immediate response. Mind as well give the woman a heart attack, might save me the grief. “ _Will you—will you watch them for me?”_

“Yeah,” I shook my head with my hands rubbing against my temples. These two were already trouble even in their sleep! Look they are already messing with my couch with the pillows on the ground, and crumbs underneath their chins! “Fine… Fine, I will watch my nephews. Just please, please do not overwork yourselves, the kids were worried sick!”

“ _Yes, I am aware of that. I will try not to work too hard, I will take breaks now and again but never insatiable to my own health and payroll. Thank you Thorin.”_ The line cut off and the phone went silent. The call has ended.

Typical. With a shake of my head I turned towards the boys and patted Kili to wake up.

“Hey, hey wake up.”

“Wha—“Fili yawned and looked up with his eyes shining with drowsiness.

“Shouldn’t you guys be in bed?”

That woke something up. Fili shot off the couch and looked up to the clock, which I ended up looking at as well.

“ _Mahal,_ it’s still today,” Fili sighed in relief. I looked at him with a questioning gaze, what did he mean that it is still today? He reached into his pocket and cursed when he pulled out a crumpled box.

Kili eventually woke up and looked at Fili.

“What’s ‘oing on?” I wanted to laugh; Kili was not always one to wake up so late. I let out a disgruntled sigh and leaned on the couch, squishing my two nephews.

“Scoot,” I commanded and the two knuckleheads obliged.

“Here,” Fili said with a gleeful grin—well, gleeful as it can get, the boy was still tired—and placed the aforementioned box on my hand. I looked down at it to see horribly done ribbon tying and wrapping—but it was cute… in a way. Kili let out another yawn and leaned against my side.

“Happy Birthday, Uncle Thorin.” Fili whispered.

“’Appy Birfday, Uncle Thor…” Then Kili crashed with drool dripping down his chin. It was funny, one minute he was talking, and the other he crashed on the spot. I chuckled merrily before taking up my present, taking off the wrapping—it was easy, the knot was not even a knot—, and ripped through the gift.

My eyes widened when I found they gave me a watch.

“Where did you get the money for this?” I questioned in awe. The watch was beautiful. The design was intricate with a golden laden and silver encrusted wrist clasps! It even had a bright shine whenever flashed underneath the ceiling light, it was quite beautiful if I do say so myself.

“I sell drugs, I sell hardcore drugs,” Fili deadpanned, lying back down near his brother.

“Good, you can start paying the mortgage.” I chuckled merrily when Fili wacked my arm before falling right back to sleep. I clasped the watch and looked at my nephews merrily.

I sighed though. I have to take them upstairs… and there is two of them… and does my watch even work?

I shook my arm, “I-I think it’s broken,” Fili’s eyes shot open and shot up when he heard me say that. His drool was quickly wiped and he grabbed my arm, muttering ‘no, no, no. No, no, no, no.’

I chuckled. I was just kidding.

“Oh ha, ha” Fili said before, once again, lying back down on my couch.

Life can give you lemons, but it will always become something sweet, instead of sour.

But then my boss called, something about a pandemic going around the city and should send in my reports since he is abed.

Then I remembered I procrastinated and did not get my report done and left it in my office back in town.

Life is great.

~

_“_ _If more of us cared about food and home above gold, this world would be a merrier place.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably need to get into contact with other authors to see who can beta my work. I ain't really cut out for this angst stuff.


End file.
